Magic by the Blood Red Rose
by FF Queen
Summary: A cute story about James and Lily when they're in their 7th year at Hogwarts.


Magic by the Blood Red Rose  
  
****************************  
  
Dis: No, I don't HP, and J.K if you are reading this....I LOVE YOU!!! ^^  
  
A/N: Yes, it is a past Hogwarts fic, featuring my favourite couple, James and Lily. Okay, so they maybe OOC, but please don't flame, I'm proud of this ficcy!  
  
****************************  
  
Lily sighed heavily as she stood glumly in front of her magical mirror. Running her delicate fingers through her thick, red hair she stared at her reflection in depressed state. She was bored to death and it was only half way through the holidays. The only time she did have some fun was when she tried to curse Petunia so her hair went pink, but unfortunately she didn't know the counter curse, plus her parents had hidden her wand after that. So Petunia was now stalking in the bathroom, trying to dye the pink from her hair, but the closest to brown she got was maroon. She sighed again as two large, bright green eyes stared at her. Suddenly Petunia's outraged screams filled the silent air. Lily giggled to herself as she brushed her hair from her face. "Sounds like she's going through the purple stage now."  
  
"LOOK! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME, YOU-YOU....." Lily smiled innocently as Petunia burst through Lily's bedroom door, her hair a bright purpley-pink. "It suits you Petunia dear. Besides it'll disappear within a few years, I hope....I've never actually used it before." Lily replied clamly, flipping through the recent 'Witch Weekly'. Petunia shot her sister a death glare, clenching her bony fists. "Why you....." But before Petunia could say anything, Lily had her finger pointing at Petunia.  
  
"I can use magic without a wand you know." Petunia's face went from pale to paler as she quickly left the room. Lily had lied, she couldn't do any magic at all without her wand unless she was really ticked off. Smiling cheekily to herself she started skimming through another magazine, 'The Hottest Teen Witches and Wizards'. Suddenly a loud shriek broke into the music which was playing in the background of her room. "SIRIUS?! HOT?!" She broke into an uncontrollable laughter, pounding her fist on her pillow, crying from laughter. "I DOUBT IT!"  
  
"LILY!!! GET THAT DISGUSTING OWL OUT OF HERE!" Another of Petunia's squeals filled the cool air. As soon as Lily looked up from her book, her owl swooped into her room. He was a large handsome tawny owl with amber coloured eyes and bronze talons. Slowly taking the note from him, she ran her hand down his back as he hooted happily. Well, the owl wasn't really her's, she was just borrowing it from James since he had two. Unrolling the parchment, she noticed the untidy maroon writing straight away, it was from James. She smiled contently as she read the letter and laid back on her large pillow.  
  
'Dear Lily,  
  
Sorry I wasn't able to write sooner, I've been busy with stupid homework and chores. How are you? A lot better than me I hope. I've missed you so much, I can't wait until we can meet in Diagon Alley. What day are you going? Me and Sirius are going to Diagon Alley on Tuesday. Oh, I hope you like the necklet I made for you, and yes, it does have the Dungbomb Security thing on it. Well, I better get going but I'll write again soon.  
  
Love, James  
  
PS: Even if Petunia hates my guts from the little 'accident' say hi to her from me, and your parents.'  
  
Lily laughed affectionately as she unthreaded the bright orange and black beaded necklet from the letter. It HAD to be Chudley Cannons, they were James' and Sirius' favourite Quidditch team, even though they basically stunk. She slid it over her head as she ducked down under her bed for some ink, a quill and some parchment and wrote a quick reply back.  
  
'Hi James!  
  
I'm fine. How are you? Thanks for necklet, it just had to be the Chudley Cannons right? I suppose you already know this, but Sirius is listed as the 27th top hottest teen wizard of this year! What in the-?? I guess he is cute, but not as cute as my James! Anyway, I'll say hi to everyone for you. Petunia's hair is now purple because I did a curse on her, and now mum and dad have confiscated my wand....I'll live though. I'm going into Diagon Alley on Monday, but I'll stay there and meet you guys at Flourish and Blotts. Well, I better go. Love ya!  
  
Hugs and kisses, Lily'.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chapter 2 will be up soon if I get enough reviews! Say, around 10? ^^  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


End file.
